


It's My Right To Be Hellish

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis, Fluff, Jealous Louis, M/M, Possessive Louis, Uni student Harry, louis doesnt like nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Harry is taken. Well, everyone except for a certain Nick Grimshaw, apparently. </p><p> </p><p>Or harry is very taken by louis and nick can't take a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Right To Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this. It's dumb fluff. The idea popped in my head while i was in church lol so i decided to write it. Sorry it isn't that long but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)
> 
> Twitter: @hansolouie
> 
> Title from: Jealous by Nick Jonas

"Goodnight, London! You were amazing!", louis screamed as they made their way off the stage. Their band just finished their last show in the famous O2 Arena after selling out the venue six nights in a row. Louis Tomlinson along with his three best mates, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik, also known as One Direction, is the biggest band in the world. However, despite what the media makes them out to be, they are just four mates having the time of their lives. 

"Man, what a show!", niall said as they got in the bus.  
"I cant believe we just played six nights in the O2! I used to go there as a kid to watch concerts!", Liam said as he was buzzing with adrenaline from the show. After a show, the band along with their crew usually hang out in the bus and just catch up with each other's lives. As Josh was sharing a story about his recent trip to New York, Louis' phone rang and everyone groaned. Louis flipped them all off.  
"Guys settle down. The husband is calling", Zayn teased and received a punch to the arm from louis. 

"Hello gorgeous!", Louis excitedly greeted his boyfriend as he made his way to the back of the bus to avoid his friends' comments.  
"Look who's talking. If i remember correctly you're the famous popstar everyone loves", Harry replied.  
"Only care about you loving me though"  
"Lou, you know i do yeah?"  
"Yeah", louis couldnt hold down his smile.  
"So how was the show babe?? Im still so sorry i couldnt make it to even one of the shows." Harry had finals that whole week and he was in his senior year of university studying psychology so he needed to do well and keep his grades up. Louis understood his boyfriend's busy schedule and he knows how much harry wanted to watch if it wasnt for his tests.  
"It was amazing babe! The crowd seemed louder every night. I dont even know how that's possible when it's the same amount of people but it was so loud!" Louis sounded so excited but harry still felt bad.  
"Im so happy for you, lou! I know you did great!", harry really was happy for his boyfriend but louis could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"Hey babe. I totally understand why you couldn't watch, okay? I love that you focus so much on your studies and it's your finals week. I dont expect you to be out every night of this past week to watch me!" he hated when harry put himself down. He was still on his way home and all he wants is to cuddle with his boy after a long day.  
"Are you sure? I know you needed my support and i wasnt even there. I feel so bad. Im so sorry baby"  
"Harry listen to me! Yes i wouldve loved if you were there. Nobody cheers louder for me than you. But, you're graduating this year baby. Every test counts and im not mad at all. Besides, you need to graduate and get a good job so you can be my sugar daddy once this popstar thing ends.", Louis teased. He just wanted to make his boy smile.  
"Oh shut up. You'll still be way richer than me even if your singing career ends. I will always be your sugar baby." now there's the harry louis was looking for. Louis was about to respond to that when zayn shouted from the front of the bus that they're about ten minutes to louis' home. 

"Babe, i gotta go but i'll be home in ten minutes. I demand kisses and cuddles!"  
"What a diva!" harry laughed. "I'll be waiting with tea."  
"I love you." It's true and Louis wasnt afraid to say it. Everyone in the world knew. Their instagram accounts were just full of cheesy couple pictures with cliche captions. Fans loved it though. At first they were afraid to go public because of louis' career but the other boys assured them it'll all be okay. So they came out by louis posting a picture of harry on instagram with the caption, "He's irresistible ;) #mine" which earned him a text from zayn saying "you did not just use our song to come out" but he did and he was proud of it. Harry was irresistible anyway. There were a few negative articles saying how harry was only with louis for the money but after a very explicit tweet from louis, the articles stopped. Despite the negativity from media, majority of the world and the band's fans supported them and they're eternally grateful.

"I love you too, boobear. See you in ten!", harry hung up before louis could scold him for using that nickname. 

 

\----

Harry was asleep on the couch when the front door to their house opened to reveal a very tired louis. He made his way to the couch and fell right on top of his sleeping boyfriend.  
"Well hello to you", harry said suddenly awake because of his boy.  
"Shh sleep" louis mumbled as he laid his head on harry's chest.  
"i dont even get a kiss? Too famous for me now?" harry teased.  
Louis rolled his eyes and gave harry a sweet and short kiss.  
"mmm thank you, lou. I made you tea. Do you want it?"  
"no. Sleep.", harry couldnt keep his fond smile because his boyfriend is literally a kitten when he's tired. Louis fell asleep a few minutes later and harry did the same. 

\----  
Louis woke up confused and disoriented before he remembered that he fell asleep on harry when he got home last night. He stood up and walked to the kitchen where harry was cooking breakfast. How did louis get this lucky? 

He walked up to his shirtless boyfriend who only had sweatpants and an apron on and kissed his shoulder from behind.  
"Good morning, beautiful." he mumbled, still feeling sleepy.  
"Oh good morning my love! Here sit i made tea and eggs on toast!"  
"i love you", louis just needed to say it to harry.  
"i love you too"  
"So how was school yesterday. Sorry i just fell asleep on you. Literally." louis asked.  
"Tiring as usual. Sometimes i regret taking up a major that requires so much reading. I dont think i can handle it." harry answered honestly. He loved psychology but sometimes the reading assignments the professors give are too much.  
"Well im positive you will get through this and you will be amazing with whatever you wanna do." louis replied.  
"Thanks, lou. You always know what to say." Sometimes harry needed the reassurance in his decisions and that's where louis comes in. 

They ate their breakfast in silence and just stayed in bed the whole day since louis had a day off and it was a saturday so harry had no classes. 

\---

Harry was making his way out of the building where he had his last class. It's almost 6 pm and louis was going to pick him up to take him out for dinner because he wanted to spend every minute he could with harry before he has to leave for tour again.  
Harry smiled as he saw louis' car and walked towards it knowing that someone very special is waiting inside.  
"Hey Harry! Wait up!", Nick Grimshaw shouted from behind him. Nick is in harry's year and is taking up some major about communication. Harry doesn't even know. What he does know is that Nick couldn't take a hint. Every time they see each other, Nick asks harry out on a date. At first, harry was polite about declining him because him and louis were just recently out. But it reached the point where Nick won't take no for an answer.  
"Oh hi Nick. What do you need because im kind of in a hurry." harry didnt mean to come out rude but he was in a hurry and he already knows where this encounter with Nick is going.  
"I just wanted to know if you're free tonight. I know this new diner that opened up not far from here. My treat!", He had so much hope in his voice it almost hurt harry to say no again but he was very much taken and nick just straight up annoyed him.  
"Nick. How many times do i need to tell you that i am in a committed relationship with my boyfriend and i cannot and will not go on a date with you.", Harry just wanted to enter louis' car already. If only louis could save him from this situation but he knew that he might cause a mob of screaming girls so he'll handle this himself.  
"You keep on saying you're taken but i've never really seen him around.", Nick replied. Harry cant help but roll his eyes because seriously? How does Nick not know? Everyone knows. Louis makes sure everyone knows that harry is taken.  
"Im sorry nick i really have to go.", Harry needed to escape this.  
"I'll get you to say yes one day, Styles."  
"Yeah goodluck with that.", Nick finally walked away and harry continued his walk to louis' car.  
When he got in the car, he was greeted by a pouting louis.  
"Who was that?", was the first thing he said to harry. Harry couldnt help but laugh because louis wont stop pouting.  
"No one important, baby. Now stop pouting and let's go! Im starving!", Harry said after kissing louis. He didn't want to let louis know about what Nick was saying to him because louis is overly possessive and protective and as much as harry finds it extremely hot, he'll spare Nick from what louis can do.  
"Fine but i dont like him!", Louis replied as he started the car and drove away from the campus and to the restaurant.

"That makes the both of us", harry whispered to himself. 

\----

Louis was in the studio with the boys when his phone rang and showed harry's picture. He smiled and answered the call.  
"Hey babe arent you supposed to be in class?", Louis asked.  
"The professor didn't show up so im just on my way home to sleep." Louis knew something was bothering harry because he doesnt usually call when he knows louis is in the studio. Professionalism and all that.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Louis sat up waiting for harry to tell him why he called.  
"Nothing it's just.…we make it pretty clear that we're a couple right?"  
"W-what? Haz babe why would you suddenly ask that? What's going on?" Now, louis is nervous.  
"Nothing bad babe. It's just- do you remember when you picked me up last week for our date and you saw me talking to some guy?" harry asked.  
"Yeah. Did he do something to you? Harry i swear to god i will ki-" here we go.  
"Louis! Breathe for me babe. He did not do anything. I mean well he did but it's not as bad as you're making it seem."  
"Okay im okay. What happened, babe. Im worried.", Louis needed to know what's going on.  
Harry sighs before answering, "He keeps on asking me on dates. Everytime we see each other, that's his only topic of conversation and i keep on saying im taken and he doesn't seem to believe me because he said he doesn't ever see me with a boyfriend."  
To harry's surprise, Louis laughed. "Lou you arent mad?"  
"Of course im not, Haz! As long as you don't say yes to him. And i feel sorry for him. How doesn't he know you're taken. Everyone knows."  
"never gonna say yes to him lou you know that. So you really arent mad?"  
"Im not. i promise. I still dont like him because of this but im not mad. I trust you.", Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He really thought he would need to warn Nick to run for his life.  
"Thank you. I just don't know how to make him stop though. He does nothing but annoy me about it", Harry is so exhausted having to explain that yes he is taken.  
"I'll take care of it! Bye love you!"  
"Wha-" harry said but louis already hung up. Uh oh. 

Louis had his thinking face on and it didn't go unnoticed.  
"tommo! What's up?", Niall shouted to snap louis out of his state.  
"What? Oh uhm nothing.", Louis answered but the boys didn't seem convinced but they didn't bother asking anymore and just continued recording and writing songs. 

\---

It was the next day and harry was in class and he was still so confused with what louis meant. "I'll take care of it". Knowing louis, he would do anything to keep boys and even some girls away from harry and that's just how he is. He's protective of what's his. So when harry walked out the building and saw louis standing there smiling like an idiot, he was not that surprised. He raised his eyebrows in question as he walked towards louis but louis just kept on grinning.  
Because the world was apparently against him today, Nick Grimshaw walked out of the building and immediately spotted harry.  
"Harry!!", harry stopped and looked back to greet him with a fake smile. Louis' smile was replaced with furrowed eyebrows and angry eyes.  
"Hey Nick."  
"you don't seem like you're going somewhere tonight so you wanna grab dinner?", Nick asked. "Nick. How many times do i need to tell you that-"  
"he's taken". Louis suddenly appeared by harry's side and gripped his waist possessively. Harry blinked looking at louis in disbelief then back at nick.  
"You're Louis Tomlinson", Nick blurted out.  
Louis chuckled, "I am."  
"Why are you here and how do you know Harry?", louis rolled his eyes because really?  
Louis didnt even bother to respond. He grabbed harry's face with both of his hands and kissed him hard right in front of Nick. Harry kissed back with the same amount of force and the kiss broke when harry smiled. Louis looked back at nick and said, "Oh you're still standing there. You may leave. My boyfriend and I have a date tonight."  
Nick's eyes widen in shock and turned to harry with questioning eyes. "Sorry, Nick. I tried to tell you."  
Nick stuttered out an apology and walked away leaving a smirking louis and relieved harry.  
"i think i just saw fear in his eyes.", Harry said.  
"Good.", Louis replied as he kissed harry again but this time short and sweet.  
"Why are we still here? I believe i was promised a date.", harry teased.  
"Who's the diva now?", Louis joked back and harry just giggled. They made their way to the car and as promised, Louis took harry to the most expensive restaurant in the area. 

 

And if louis marked harry in every visible spot possible that night, then nobody needed to know. Except, everyone did.


End file.
